


[Fanart] Moodboards + fanmix for the Coldflash fic "The Gift"

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [48]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Fanart, Fanmix, Horror, M/M, Whump, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards & a short fanmix to go with coldflashwavebaby's fanfic "The Gift"
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Fanart [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Kudos: 7
Collections: Coldflash Bang 2020





	1. Moodboard 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gift: Book One - The Tunnels Under Central](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785293) by [coldflashwavebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby). 



Made for [@coldflashevents](https://coldflashevents.tumblr.com/tagged/coldflash-bang-2020) Bang 2020 to accompany the fic “[The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785293/chapters/68020021)" written by [coldflashwavebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby). 

**Chapter 1/2 moodboard**


	2. Library moodboard

**Moodboard for the library in Chapters 3/4.**


	3. Moodboard for cavern scene

**Moodboard for the Len/Barry scene in the cavern.**


	4. Fanmix "Somebody's Watching Me"

A 7 song fanmix to go with the fic.

**1\. "Trouble"** by Cage the Elephant

 **2\. "Somebody's Watching Me (Epic Trailer Version)"** by Hidden Citizens

 **3\. "Little Talks"** by Of Monsters And Men

 **4\. "The Curse"** by Agnes Obel

 **5\. "Empty Square"** by Sarah Jarosz

 **6\. "Goodbye"** by Apparat

 **7\. "Risk"** by Metric

No download but can be listened to [on Youtube here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zqrQoH41EoOWg0Secrdzhs1) or [Spotify here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6vJfCzPJBQ5emV5kHa9GM6?si=fYNFVjrBSg2v9tgP2csBlw). Also tracks are embedded below.

* * *

**1\. "Trouble"** by Cage the Elephant

**2\. "Somebody's Watching Me (Epic Trailer Version)"** by Hidden Citizens

**3\. "Little Talks"** by Of Monsters And Men

**4\. "The Curse"** by Agnes Obel

**5\. "Empty Square"** by Sarah Jarosz

**6\. "Goodbye"** by Apparat

**7\. "Risk"** by Metric


End file.
